Between Heaven and The Real World
by LadyLunaLovegood
Summary: Petunia wakes up in a strange and airy space. Is she dead? Why is she there? Her sister Lily is there too. What will Lily want? What will Petunia say?


Petunia Dursley awoke suddenly. As she opened her heavy eyelids, she began to notice the strangeness of her surroundings. Gone were the heavy floral patterned curtains of her house and gone were the photos of Dudley that adorned every room. She was very proud of her son. He was a grown man now and had married a simple and very normal girl by the name Emma Jones, now known as Emma Dursley. Wondering where she was, Petunia got up from the white leather sofa where she had awoken and walked to the nearby lamp. The lamp shade was a very pale shade of pink and it emitted a bright, white, glow. The whole room was very light and airy. Soft white drapes floated by the windows, a fluffy cream rug under her feet, a mirror with silver and jewels stood in the corner.

Petunia gazed at her appearance, her black hair hung in tight curls around her face and she was wearing a silky grey gown which felt heavenly soft against her pale skin. _Where am I?_ She thought as she stared around the room in amazement.

"Hello Petunia" came a voice from behind her. As Petunia turned around a whole heap of memories flooded her mind. The day at the park when her sister had met that awful and dirty Snape boy, herself writing to Dumbledore to try and get into Hogwarts, calling her sister a Freak for the first time, seeing her parent's eyes gleam and sparkle when Lily had told them about all of the freakish stuff she did at that school, receiving the letter to inform her about her death, her son Dudley growing up, the baby left on her doorstep, shutting Harry into his cupboard…

Petunia's vision blurred and she spread her arms to steady herself. Slowly, her vision began to clear. Head spinning she saw the outline of a figure, then flowing white robes, then fiery red hair and last of all, blazing green, almond shaped eyes. Her sister. Lily.

"What? Why? How? You are dead!" Petunia stuttered.

"Correct Tuney. I am dead." Lily replied calmly. Petunia stared at her in shock. It was not everyday that you saw your long dead sister standing in front of you.

"Well, how can this be possible? I mean, I am not dea-" she started to say and then froze in shock and horror as something seemed to click. A look of realization crossed her face."I can't be! No, I can't be dead?!"

 _This is just a dream Petunia, just a dream. Wake up Petunia!_

Lily smiled sympathetically at her sister. "What do you last remember?"

"I remember being at home, Dudley called that Emma had gone into labour and Vernon grabbed the car keys and we drove to the hospital. When we got there we headed to the Maternity Ward and we were informed that Emma had already delivered her baby. A nurse told us that Emma had a very difficult delivery and the baby was weak. Vernon was scowling at the mention of a weak baby." she paused "Then, we went to see Emma and baby Judy. Poor baby, she had tubes sticking out of her tiny body and monitors were bleeping all around. Emma was with her and she was crying, the doctors told her that Judy could die and if she survived, she would most likely have heart problems for the rest of her life. Emma said that she would always protect little Judy and would do anything for her. The last thing I remember was a sort of tearing sensation and then everything went dark. What does this mean? Am I dead?"

"That is a difficult thing to say Tuney, what happened was that your heart seemed to tear to see the love and compassion your daughter in law showed for your granddaughter. The amount of love between the pair shocked you so much that you feel unconscious."

"I am not dead? Where am I then?"

"You are in like a between space, between heaven and the real world. Your body is lying in a coma but your spirit is here."

Petunia looked bewildered at this information. "So I am here, but not here, why are you here then Lily?" she asked.

"I came to talk. Needless to say, I am very disappointed in you. How could you just leave my baby like that? And neglect him when he needed love the most? How could you be so cruel?" Lily asked in desperation.

Petunia straightened up and said "Because he is a freak and I didn't want his abnormality to damage my family and our reputation"

"Reputation" Lily scoffed "You sound like Lucius Malfoy used to. James and I gave our lives for Harry and you just abandon him? Didn't our lives counter his 'freakishness'?"

"He is still a freak and Vernon and I didn't want him to pollute our Dudley" Petunia hissed, "He was as abnormal as you lot, if we had been stricter, his abnormalness may have evened out"

"It is not he who is abnormal. You are!" Lily spat "You are not normal, you can't love! You don't care! No wonder your heart broke when you saw how much your daughter in law could love her baby!"

"I-" Petunia hesitated and looked at the young woman in front of her. Yes, young woman, not freak. She saw the tears that she cried. Tears for her son who had to grow up without being loved, tears for the people she couldn't have saved because of her death, and tears for her sister who didn't love her like she should.

Petunia watched Lily and to her surprise, felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. A twinge of guilt for not taking good care of her sisters most prized possession, her baby. Slowly, she made her way over to Lily and put his arm around her. Her mind drifted to a memory.

 _ **Flashback start**_

" _Why can people be so mean Tuney?!" ten year old Lily Evans wailed in the embrace of her sister. "Why do they have to tease Severus? It isn't his fault that his parent's do not like and don't care about him!"_

 _Petunia patted her sister on her back soothingly. She resisted the urge to comment how dirty and unkept Severus Snape looked "I don't know Lils, I don't know" she responded instead._

" _I would never ever abandon my own son" Lily whispered and buried her tear streaked face in Petunia's shoulder. "Then he would never get teased as he would be loved!"_

 _She continued to cry into Petunia's shoulder as the older girl rocked her softly._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Petunia felt a protective feeling in her chest, it was faint but it was there. That type of feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. It was a feeling of wanting to protect her sister against everything and not wanting anything bad to happen to her.

"I am so sorry Lily" she mumbled "I am sorry I didn't care for Harry better. I am sorry"

A large jolt went through her skinny body and she started crying as well.

"Well, you can't change the past Tuney" Lily said in a matter-of-fact voice once she had calmed down. "But, you can make changes for the future"

"But what? What should I do?"

"Love Judy. Raise her with all the love that you can muster. I know it is in there somewhere!"

"I can do that, but what if she-" Petunia felt tears creep into her eyes "doesn't make it?" She oddly felt much affection towards Judy, it was her first grandchild after all.

"She will make it Tuney, give her this" Lily passed her vial filled with silvery liquid. "It will not cure her, she will still have heart problems but she will live." Petunia shied away from the vial with wide eyes that Lily was going to give to her. "You don't need to be scared Tuney"

"Will Judy be okay if I give her this magical stuff?"

"Yes, she has magical blood in her veins"

"Magical blood?" she looked like she was about to faint and sat down on the cream sofa.

"Yes, she is a witch."

Slowly Petunia took the vial and much to Lily's surprise, got up and hugged her. "If I do this, will you forgive me?"

"I will Tuney"

With that a blazing white light enclosed Petunia Dursley and a warm wind tugged her away from her younger sister. She thought what would happen now. She would love Judy, and Emma too. Even if Vernon would be disgusted to realise his granddaughter was abnormal and have heart problems. And a witch. Even if he and Dudley abandoned Emma and Judy because of that, she would do it.

She would love Judy.

To make up for Harry.

For Lily, her sister.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Hi guys! This is my first published attempt at fanfiction. What do you think? I don't think it is too bad.**

 **Please review, that would make my day!**

 **-LadyLunaLovegood**


End file.
